


everything you thought you knew will fall apart (but youll be all right)

by newsagogo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Families of Choice, Gen, Pre-Canon, the ultra vs - Freeform, vinyl and val are tech there but yknow. only mentioned really, you cant say its not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsagogo/pseuds/newsagogo
Summary: On Vaya, Vamos, Vaya-and-vamos, and how to accidentally get a new brother. (how to stop being seen as a unit)
Relationships: Vamos & Vaya & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys), Vamos & Vaya (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	everything you thought you knew will fall apart (but youll be all right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [costumejail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/gifts).



> woooo sibling hours. i got to the end of this and was like oh hey pink+blue is purple. sib theory confirmed. danger days is my canon now sorry mx way

Vaya and Vamos are absolutely fine together and don’t need anyone else, so no thanks to the offer of being part of a crew. They’ll hang around and stick to the company but never one without the other and you’ll not find them drifting far apart, never out of each others sight since their first home fell. Twin comets in a never-ceasing orbit  _ away _ from what remains of the last remnants of people they were attached to, of masks shoved quickly into a mailbox before the sun rays hit and buried under the sands of a collective memory as fast as possible, muffling the hurt by clinging to each other with ever increasing desperation. 

The duo aren’t Witch-blessed (not Witch-cursed, and neither will say it outloud but they are relieved not to have that Gift) but they are  _ of _ the zones, the static in their bones and in all sense of the word they are zonerats. And zonerats survive, keep moving, wheels spinning and never to stay in any of the zones longer than the gap between a drac patrol. Vaya always finds abandoned guns in firefights, can shoot as distraction as Vamos always picks the fastes route out and before the last body hits the ground they have armfuls of masks and a plea to an ever-present witch that they’ve not left any behind. 

Vamos learns these things to be true; the radio never fully lies (the best lies are simply truth), the Witch cares for all (you don’t ever see them again), to move is to stay safe (every rest has a countdown), and Vaya is always there for them (holding hands doesn’t mean you can’t be separated). Vamos learns every prayer to any deity of the Zones out there, feels their eyes as the two of them keep moving and whispers them every night before they sleep. They keep pieces of scrap and any useful material for the charms Vaya makes, clutching hard to the luck any of the trinkets can bring them. 

Vaya believes in these; never fully trusting (a radio truth is only what the DJ thinks), the Witch cares for all (but for the dead and dreaming most), to live fast is best (to slow down is to die), and Vamos will never leave them behind (later is better than never). Vaya learns the motions for every charm passed out in the Zones, listen to droids buzz in legends of a buried savior as Vamos hands them pieces to the next wish tied up in wire to press into the hands of those ready to share these stories with them. When the night falls they wait for Vamos to finish every prayer they pick before sleep, and hope the belief keeps them safe for at least a few hours of rest. 

  
  


Vamos and Vaya do their best to value only each other and stay unattached, to trust in the Witch enough that loss won’t hurt them, and survive.

  
  
  


Vamos and Vaya are “vaya-and-vamos” or “those twins” to everyone they meet, and noone tries to look close enough to truly separate them. Why bother when if you call one the other comes too? They live with the ever-constant fear that sticks in the lungs of everyone in the Zones set a little deeper in than most, and grin through it anyways. And one day, they stick around long enough to meet the types who leave Batt city.

  
  


Neither of them really know what to think of him, at first. He looks around wide-eyed, doesn’t seem to know how to react to  _ them _ , but despite it all he drinks in everything they say and actually seems to listen. Noone has truly listened to them in a long while, and something about this boy who smiles nervously at their jokes and mouths the prayers that trip easily off their tongues when he thinks neither of them can see is fascinating. He doesn’t have a name yet, but promises to remember theirs. Vaya nudges Vamos and laughs at the statement. He’ll remember them as a unit for sure.

(He trails after a quiet boy, when they aren’t around. They stick around long enough to notice, see the boys brother motion quickly at the younger, pass messages between the two. The twins are quick learners together, and pick this as their next skill to master.) 

It’s a month or so later, by Vamos’ estimate, that they run into the boy again. Vamos is leant outside one of Tommy’s places scratching furiously at the paint on the wall, the ban on the two of them being inside together once again in place. He’s alone this time. He runs up with a cheerful shout of “Vamos!” and Vamos pauses as… the rest of the call doesn’t come. He greets the boy (still nameless) in turn, teasing him with half an old droid greeting and is shocked again when the boy actually responds with the rest of it. They feel a little off-balance. The boy studies them for a moment as they try to brush it all off, but is quickly distracted by Vamos signing insults at him for staring, voice rising and falling as he laughs and tries to sign back just as fast.

Vaya handles the surprise of being greeted solely by their own name upon exiting Tommy’s far better than Vamos did, but Vamos notices the considering looks they give the boy. Being treated as your own person does feel odd after this long, after all. They offer to take him around some of the area, and he eagerly accepts, and the three spend the rest of the week getting used to each others habits, to the boys tendency to slip between a quiet city voice and shouts to be heard in the Zones. 

It’s the longest Vaya and Vamos have gone without feeling a countdown.

  
  
  


After that, they seem to cross paths more and more. The twins start to tag along with random crews more for an excuse to travel, and meet the boy sometimes with his quiet friend (“V-I-N-Y-L” he signs to them) nearly every other week. One night, he actually sticks with them as they find a rest spot and listens to Vamos run through a prayer to DESTROYA with a thoughtful look on his face. “I think I’m going to go by Volume now.” is what he whispers to them when Vamos finishes. Vaya bumps his shoulder, tells him its a good pick to match them, and Volume grins as he presses a coil of twine into Vaya’s hands in response. A nearby radio buzzes to life, and the three of them settle for the night.

Vaya knows better than to get attached, but being with Volume feels about as right as being with Vamos does. After he shares his name, they start to stick around longer and drag him around more often, teaching more of the zones quirks to him as they chatter in circles about the Witch and the radios and the shiniest crews in the zones (the Killjoys are making a name for themselves). Vaya thinks that, just maybe, being attached isn’t so bad. 

Volume never really touches either of them without asking, Vamos notices. Keeps a distance until either of them drag him closer. He’s the closest to stability either have had in a while, sure, but Vamos doesn't realise how deep it runs until they wake in terror one night thinking everyones been taken again (but wakes always quiet, never wanting to wake Vaya) to see Volume already up and moving over, pulling them into a hug. It’s… the safest Vamos has ever felt outside of Vaya’s comfort and before they can stop themselves -

“I thought older brothers were meant to have things to say for this situation.” 




they’re in deeper than they thought.

But Volume lets out a breath and just keeps hugging them and shakily responds with “Older? You already know we all have the same birthday, if anything we’re like really weird triplets.”

Vamos laughs wetly into Volume’s chest, and decides to just hug their brother closer. 

(Later, when they tell Vaya they only respond with “is now a bad time to tell you you’re adopted?”. Vamos pours sand down their shirt. Vaya bites their arm in retaliation. It’s good to know both of them felt the same about Volume.)

Vaya and Vamos have slowly stopped being Vaya-and-Vamos, more often found as a trio with Volume who sometimes brings Vinyl (or his pale angry friend. Vaya tries to ask him once if he really had to wear that much white when he already is, but (luckily) Vinyl clamps a hand over their mouth before they get halfway. They lick his hand. He trips them over later. Val seems fun when he forgets to be angry). They do, however, start to be (according to Tommy chow mein) “those three menaces” or in the case of Dr Death-Defying “damn good entertainment”. Volume throws himself as easily into mischief as they do, and with his help they actually manage to get three more rules added to Tommy’s ruleboard  _ and _ kicked out of Hyperthrust twice in the same week. They get a cheer from the DJ in zone 4 for that achievement. Vaya thinks having a brother is great, even one as lovesick for his best friend as Volume. Vamos remarks Volume could do with less bothering people for their life stories, and he downs the entirety of Vamos’ soda as response as Vamos screeches in dismay. Maybe they should’ve dragged him around sooner, Vaya thinks.

They’re siblings, and blood doesn’t matter here like it did in The City. Home is less of a place here and more the people you surround yourself with, whoever helps you get through the worst nights and helps make your best days, knows your colours. Even when separated, the Witch leads family back to each other. 

Volume was a city kid, is a zone runner now, and he knows things won’t always stay. But, Volume knows these things to always be true; Vaya will always sleep deeply near him (he’s glad they trust him that much), Vamos hates the taste of orange soda (but will try and drink Volume’s out of spite), family can be chosen in the zones (Volume’s never had siblings before. He’s glad it’s them), and the Witch guides them (he knows she speaks in his siblings dreams). Volume knows he won’t fit as well into the zones as his siblings do, won’t instinctively know where a mailbox is like Vaya, know when a drac patrol is due to sweep through like Vamos, but he fits with the two of them as they do with him. They swipe his jacket, throw their own over him despite how short in the arms it may be, pile their masks together and pass them between the three of them in quiet moments, and occasionally might enable each other too much. 

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they're neat. legally i need to make a whiteboy val joke or i like implode or smthn idk
> 
> Titles from Constellations by The Oh Hellos!!!


End file.
